The Different Lives of Edward and Bella
by skilly101
Summary: When Edward and Bella grew up they fell in the love, but then Edward moved away. A year later Bella moved to Forks, she became a cheerleader and had boyfriend. But what happens when the Cullens move to Forks, will Bella take Edward back?
1. New Life

When Bella and Edward were 13 they fell in love! They lived in New York, and then when they were both 14 Edward moved away. He broke up with Bella. She was crushed. Edward and Bella had been so close; when Edward left Bella, she felt like half of her was missing. Bella never got over Edward. She felt so lost without him. Bella just wasn`t herself.

A year later Bella moved to Forks. Bella turned into a cheerleader and had a lot of boyfriends. What Bella wasn't expecting was that next year her whole life would soon change.

_Half way through her sophomore year. After spring break._

Her family had moved into a big house with an indoor pool. Bella had a giant room, but she was still unhappy. Bella's newest boyfriend's name was Mike, he was a totally hottie and he was quarterback for the school's football team. Some say Bella has the perfect life. After all she was one of the most popular girls in school, she hung with the in-crowd, she had a lot of friends, and every guy would kill to go out with her.

One night Bella was laying on her bed reading her favorite book when she started thinking about Edward. She was thinking about the day he kissed her:

_They were sitting in her backyard eating popsicles. _

_**Edward: I really like you, Bella.**_

_**Bella**__ blushed__**: I really like you too, Edward.**_

_Suddenly Edward leaned over and kissed Bella._

_**Edward: I **__REALLY__** like you, Bella.**_

_**Bella: Ditto.**_

_Then they both started laughing._

Bella snapped out of her thought when she got a text, she looked at the screen and sighed _Mike_ she thought and smiled.

It was back to school so Bella decided to wear her new black mini-skirt, her white tank top, and her new black high heels. She fixed her make up, sprayed her hair with hair spray, and grabbed her new Couch purse and left for school.

Bella met Mike and her best friend Mikayla and her boyfriend at the front of the school, so they could walk in together. Everyone stopped and stared at them as they walked in, but what was new. What Bella didn't know was that Edward and his family were standing in the hall staring at her. Mike had his arms wrapped around her waist and was kissing her neck, Bella was in her own little world and walked right past Edward, and didn't even notice him. Edward just kept staring at Bella and glared at Mike. Mike just smiled smugly at him, and pushed Bella against the wall and kissed her hard. Then Mike broke away and smirked at Edward behind Bella, but Edward had already started walking away. Bella was kissing Mike's neck and didn't even notice, but when Mike started laughing Bella turned around and asked, "What are you laughing at?" Mike just shrugged and walked Bella to her first class.

Bella was texting during class and didn't even notice the teacher said, "We have a new student, his name is Edward, and I want you all to be nice to him." When the teacher said "new student" she zoned out, because she just really didn't care.

At the lunch Bella was sitting on Mike's lap talking to Mikayla when Dylan (Mikayla's boyfriend) said "Have you guys seen the new kids?"

"Yeah. Their freaks." Mike said.

"Now now, Mikey don't be like that." Bella said. Mike turned her so he could kiss her.

The Cullens were sitting at a table near by so Edward saw the whole thing.

Edward groaned.

Jasper said, "Dude, did you really think she would just sit around and wait for you?"

Edward dropped his head in his hands and said, "No."

Emmett goes, "Wooowwwww. Damn she's hot!"

Rose hit him upside the head, she was pissed. But Rose said, "Wow Eddie you fucked up

big time."

"I wonder if she remembers me, and would want to go shopping with me. Her purse is

soooo cute!" Alice said.

"How can she…ughhhhh." Edward said.

"She's changed," Jasper said.

"No shit! Look at her! She looks so different." Emmett said.

"She's sooooo pretty!" Alice squealed.

"She's not that pretty….." Rose murmured.

Then the bell rang. Edward went to go to his locker when he saw Bella. She was changing her books out when Mike turned her around, and pressed her against the lockers. Mike was kissing her neck when she looked up and saw Edward. She blinked and Edward started walking away. Edward heard her and Mike talking.

"Bella are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah um I thought I saw somebody, but I guess I just imagined it." Bella answered.

Edward couldn't hear them anymore, because he had to get to class or he would be late. But back in the hall Bella realized the bell had rung and said, "Shit." She gave Mike a quick kiss and ran of toward her class. Bella had Mr. McCariety and he was a real hard ass. As soon as she came running in Mr. McCariety said, "Well Miss Swan nice of you to join us. May ask what took you so long?"

"Sorry Mr. McCariety, mother nature called." Bella said.

Mr. McCariety tuned a deep shade of red and a couple of people snickered. Finally Mr. McCariety said, "Well, because you were late you can help our new student, Edward, get caught up in class. Now go take your seat."

Bella slowly turned and gasped when she saw Edward. And then all of a sudden she fainted.

Bella woke up in her bed. She called for her housekeeper, but instead Edward walked in. Bella screamed at the top of her lungs like bloody murder.

Edward said, "goddamnit Bella stop doing that!"

Bella's mom came running in. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Bella's mom asked while running towards her daughter's bed.

"What's he doing here?" Bella whispered

Bella's mom answered, "Relax honey. He just came to see if you were okay. I'm gonna go make you something to eat. Would you like anything Edward?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Swan." Edward said.

"Wha wha what are you doing here?" Bella asked once her mom left.

"I came to see if you were okay," Edward answered.

"No, I meant what are you doing here in Forks?" Bella asked.

"My dad got a job at the hospital," Edward answered.

"God I've missed you so much Bells." Edward said as he walked over to sit on the bed next to Bella.

Bella moved away from him though. All of a sudden Mike came running through the door with Mikayla right behind him.

"Oh my god, Bells! Are you okay?! Oh my poor baby!" Mike said as he came over to wrap his arms around Bella to hold her; he didn't even notice Edward was there. But when Mike noticed Edward he yelled, "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

But before Edward could say anything Mikayla exclaimed, "Mike! Stop yelling! God Bella just passed out and your yelling! God now's not the time, Mike! Focus on Bella!"

"Your right. I'm sorry, Bella. How are you feeling, baby?" Mike said.

"I'm fine," Bella answered.

"Umm I gotta go, Bella. I hope you feel better." Edward said as he left.

"I gotta go to, Bells. Sorry. I'm guessing you won't be at practice tonight?" Mikayla said.

Bella shook her head. Mikayla left leaving Mike and Bella alone.

Bella always feels better when she kissed Mike so when he bent down to give her a quick kiss she grabbed him and rolled on top of him. Soon Mike left after they made out for about and an hour and a half. After Mike left Bella fell asleep. Bella had a dream of her and Edward…together. When she woke up she was covered in sweat.

Bella didn't feel like going to school so after lunch she called Mike and asked him if he would come over. They watched movies for the rest of the day. Belle kept getting texts asking if she was okay.

Bella had the same dream as she had the other night. She didn't feel like going to school again on Friday, but she was going to the game that night, she had to.


	2. Game Day

That Friday night Bella was getting ready for the big game that night when the door bell rang. Bella was already headed to the kitchen for a bottle of water, so she decided to get the door. It was Edward and Alice. Alice looked so excited it made Bella laugh as she remembered how Alice was always so perky. Alice ran and hugged Bella and they both started laughing.

Bella said, "God I've missed you, pix!"

"I've missed you so much too!!" Alice said excited. Alice was bouncing up and down just like Bella remembered how she used to do.

Bella said, "Wow. You haven't grown much have you, Alice?"

Alice just stuck her tongue out and that just made Bella laugh harder.

"You haven't changed at all have you? So, do you wanna go shopping this weekend with me?" Bella asked.

"Yea!!!" Alice exclaimed.

Then Bella looked down at what she was wearing and blushed. She had on a white robe that went barely to her mid thigh. Bella asked, "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Your mom invited us over for dinner." Edward answered.

"Oh," Bella said.

"Are you going some where, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Umm yea… I have to go to the football game tonight." Bella replied looking down at her feet. She didn't want to tell them, because she was afraid of how they would react when they found out.

Edward put two and two together and he looked shocked and exclaimed, "You're a cheerleader?!"

"Um yea," Bella answered still not looking at them.

Just then Bella's mom walked in and said, "Hey kids. Where is the rest of your family?"

"They'll be here soon." Alice answered.

Bella's mom looked at Bella and what she was wearing and said, "Bella! Put some clothes on!!"

"God mom! I was in the middle of getting ready!!!" Bella answered.

Bella went upstairs to finish getting ready and putting on her cheerleading uniform and came back down stairs. When Edward saw Bella his mouth dropped open, and both Alice and Bella burst out laughing at his expression.

Just then Bella's dad came in walking through the front door and asked, "Where you going, Bells?"

Bella sighed, "Big game, Dad. Remember?"

"Oh yea," her dad answered.

Bella had to leave before the rest of the rest of the Cullen's got there, because she had to leave to pick up Mikayla or they would be late for the game.

Bella was stretching when her parents and the Cullen family walked in to the stands. Rose looked pissed, Emmett looked amused, Alice was bouncing in her seat, Jasper looked bored (like always), and Edward…well Bella couldn't describe what his face looked like. Then all of a sudden somebody grabbed Bella around her waist and she let out a small scream, and giggled when Mike kissed her. Mike pushed her against the wall where nobody in the stands could see them and he whispered low and husky in Bella's ear, "Have I ever told you how hot you look in your cheerleading uniform. I swear you get sexier ever fucking time, baby!" He started kissing her neck and grabbed her ass. Then all of a sudden the coach shouted for Mike to get back on the field. Bella gave Mike a quick kiss and wished him good luck.

During the whole game Bella kept looking up in the stands and she would meet Edward's eye and she would look down and blush. Bella thought it was weird how lately she had been blushing a lot more like when she was 13, but after Edward left she didn't really blush anymore.

While Edward watched Bella cheer he couldn't stop thinking about how much he truly missed and loved her. When he moved away it completely broke his heart into a million pieces when he left Bella in the middle of the street, her face has always haunted him. When Edward looked back before he got in the car, Bella was still standing there but with tears streaming down her face. When Edward and his family moved to Chicago, he became distant from his family; he was there but he didn't have the same vive he did when he was with Bella. Edward was so deep in his thoughts he didn't even realize that the game was over until Emmett came up and hit him on his back and said, "Come on Eddie. Let's go see Bella." Edward didn't have the strength to yell at Emmett for calling him Eddie, so he silently got up and followed his family to the parking lot.

After about 10 minutes Bella appeared walking towards them with Mikayla on her right and Ashley on her left (captain of the cheerleading squad), Bella had her arms linked with them. Bella introduced everyone when the girls reached her family and the Cullen's.

"So Bella, what are you doing later?" Alice asked.

"Umm I don't know. I think we were all going to go out and celebrate." Bella replied.

"That sounds like fun. Why don't you take them with you and introduce them to your friends." Bella's dad said.

"Well I was gonna ask them, Dad. You guys should come with." Bella said.

"Okay, well remember to be back by 3 or call us okay, Bella?" Bella's mom replied.

"Yeah yeah I know," Bella answered.

"Okay, well, us parents are going out. Have fun kids." Bella's dad said.

Everyone said bye, and when the parents left Mike, Dylan, and Josh (Ash's boyfriends) walked over to the girls and gave them each a deep kiss. There was a kind of silence and tension in the air. Mike broke the silence and asked Bella, "We're going to the Black Hole (big club in Washington) right, babe?

"Yep," Bella replied. "Kay well their coming with us so Ash and M-kay are gonna change at my house, and then I can pick up Alice Rose up if you want?" They nodded their heads. Bella was wondering why everyone was really quite.

"Umm how about all of us meet up here in an hour and a half, kay?" Bellasaid. They all agreed and split up to leave to get ready.


End file.
